


Emergency Contact

by Ava_now



Series: Barollins AU [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Self-Doubt, Supportive Partners, answering kid questions, caring for kids, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: When Rollins is kidnapped by a former cop, her new nanny calls her emergency contact--her boyfriend, Rafael Barba.A companion to Season 21, Episode 10, Must Be Held Accountable.  Part of my Barollins AU.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins
Series: Barollins AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> If you have asked me if I was going to write any more Barollins, or even if you just were thinking, "Is that chick gonna write any more Barollins?", this is for you.
> 
> Obviously I was on a serious Barollins kick for quite awhile there, and then I fell off of it, and I don't know why these things happen, but they do. Anyway, I had been thinking about writing another Barollins fic, and decided I wanted to do a companion piece to Must Be Held Accountable. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are so wonderful, and truly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

He was sitting down to a cheeseburger and fries when his phone rang. Not recognizing the number, he answered anyway. “Hello?”

“Mr. Barba? This is Sienna Cox...I’m Amanda Rollins’ new nanny…”

He suddenly remembered Amanda mentioning the new nanny. “Yes! I remember...is everything okay?” Why would she be calling him? Unless…

“Amanda told me if there was ever anything suspect to call you...the police were just here...they said they can’t find her, and Jesse’s pretty upset...what, honey? She wants to talk to you--”

“Untle Wafi?” Jesse’s voice was squeaky, scared. “Where’s my momma? Aunt Wivvy says she’s workin’ but I don’t think so.” 

“It’s okay, honey,” he replied as calmly as he could. “The last I heard, Momma was at work, but I’ll check on her. Why don’t you go lay down and try to sleep, okay?”

“Uh-uh, Wafi. I stared. Tan you tome over here?” The little girl sniffled. “I want my momma.”

“Yeah, okay,” he told her. “Let me talk to Sienna again.”

He heard the phone shuffle for a moment, and then Sienna spoke. “Hello?”

“Yeah, hi Sienna. I’m going to call to check on Amanda, and then I’ll be over. Jesse asked me to come over, so I’ll sit with them. You can go then if you want, or stay, it’s up to you.”

“Okay, well there’s also an officer here, so…”

“Okay,” he sighed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

***

His calls to Olivia were ignored four times before he finally gave up and called Carisi.

“What?” Carisi’s voice was short and snipped, and Rafael knew right then it was serious.

“What’s going on?” he asked, trying to stay calm in the uber, on his way to Amanda’s. “Where is she? How serious is this?”

“It’s another cop. He’s taken her hostage. He wants justice for his girls--he wants the prick who raped his daughter to be put away…” Rafael could hear Carisi’s voice deteriorating quickly into tears, and he couldn’t let that happen. It wasn’t the time.

“Carisi, listen to me. You’re going to make that happen. You’re a damn talented attorney and I believe in you...we all do. But for right now, what can I do? Where’s Amanda? Is there any way I can help?”

He heard Carisi clear his throat, and when he spoke again, his voice was solid. “Not right now. Let us handle hunting her down. You go sit with the girls. If I know Amanda, that’s what she’d want--you with her girls.”

“Okay, yeah. That’s where I’m headed to right now,” he replied. “Thanks, Sonny.”

As the uber pulled to a stop, Rafael climbed out and hopped the handful of steps into Amanda’s building and took the stairs to burn off extra energy. He knocked on the door, and after a minute, a young woman opened the door. “Sienna?” he asked, handing her his ID, “I’m Rafael Barba.”

A second later he heard, “Untle Wafi!” and Jesse was pushing her way in front of Sienna, holding her arms up to him. He reached down and scooped her up, holding her close as she started to cry. “I...miss...my….momma,” the little girl gasped through tears.

“I know, honey...I know you do. Why don’t I put you in bed and pat your back a little bit so you can sleep?”

She shook her head. “I...not..” A huge yawn escaped from her, and then she added, “tired!”

“It’s okay,” he soothed, nodding to Sienna. “I’m going to lay her down.”

Sienna nodded as Jesse protested, and Rafael headed to Amanda’s bedroom and settled into her rocking chair. “It’s okay, sweetheart...I talked to Uncle Sonny and he and Aunt Livvy are helping your mommy work right now so that she can come home.” He began rocking the chair back and forth, despite Jesse’s cries. “I know, Jesse, I know. It’s okay. I’ll stay right here until Momma’s back.” As the words left his mouth, he couldn’t help but wonder how wise it was to make that promise.

***

Jesse was stretched out in his lap, her head on his arm. He’d drifted off, head on the top of the rocker, dreaming that they’d woken up and Amanda and Sonny were making breakfast in the kitchen for everyone. Pancakes and bacon, and some kind of egg casserole Sonny had made once when he’d spent the night with Rafael. Then Sonny said something about appreciating Amanda, and he and Sonny and Amanda were in the bedroom and they were kissing each other, all three of them--

“Jesse!” Sienna said softly, urgently, and his eyes flew open. “Jesse! It’s your momma!”

Stilted with sleep, Jesse stumbled out of the rocker to the floor before standing to get the phone. “Momma? Momma I wove you...are you gonna be home soon? Momma? Momma?” She held the phone out and looked at it. “Momma’s not there anymore.”

“Did she say anything, honey?” Rafael asked. “Did you hear her voice?”

Jesse nodded. “Uh huh. She said hi and I wove you baby.” She looked at him, confused. “Why’d she hang up? Tan we tall her back?”

“Oh sweetie.” He picked her back up and they sat back in the rocking chair. She arranged the blankets and snuggled back against him. “I’m sure she’ll call back when she can, Jess.” Outside, he could hear Sienna talking to who he could only assume was Liv. “Try to sleep, sweetheart.”

***

He was dreaming that they were swimming in a motel pool, the kind of place he’d been to once or twice as a kid and had a number in the name. The kind of place he’d never allow Jesse or Billie to swim, if he could help it.

Billie’s cries were loud, and awakened him. He picked up Jesse and deposited her on Amanda’s bed, then followed the sound of the baby’s cries to the kitchen, where Sienna was trying desperately to calm her.

“I don’t know why I can’t get her to calm down,” Sienna said, distressed herself. “She doesn’t usually cry like this!” Seeing Rafael, Billie stretched her arms to him and her cries took on a more insistent tone.

“Here, let me take her,” Rafael offered, and Sienna handed her over. Billie’s cries lessened immediately, and she shoved her index and middle finger into her mouth to suck. “That’s my girl,” he murmured as the baby settled down. Turning to Sienna, he smiled. “I know you’re new with them. It’ll just take a little time. I’m sure she’s confused as to why Amanda isn’t here.”

Sienna smiled shyly. “I’m sure she is. She’s a smart baby, and she’s very bonded with her mother. Obviously she’s quite bonded with you as well, and I’m so glad you are here. It’s so much less stressful for the girls to have someone they know during a time like this.” Seeing Rafael’s puzzled expression, she added, “I’m working on my graduate degree at Bank Street. I love child development.”

“Mandy and the girls are lucky to have you then,” he said graciously. He made his way to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle, then stuck it in the bottle warmer. “I’m guessing she’s getting hungry...you wanna grab one of those plum baby foods up there?” Sienna grabbed it as he finished gathering a spoon, bib, and bottle, and they took a seat at the table.

“Here you go, baby girl,” he said as he sat Billie in her high chair. She squealed as he opened her baby food and took a spoonful. “I don’t know why this is one of your favorites,” he said as he fed it to her. She made a face, this swallowed quickly and opened her mouth again, ready for more. He chuckled and fed her more. 

“Does this kind of thing happen to Amanda often?” Sienna asked nervously, and Rafael shook his head no.

“Not at all,” he reassured her. “In fact, I’m here with you guys because I’d be completely worried if I were at home alone. I’d rather be here, feeding and playing with the girls, where I can convince myself I’m helping Amanda.” He smiled at Billie again, who waved her little arms in the air before taking another bite of food.

“I’m supposed to be in class at ten this morning, but I can skip it,” Sienna said. “I don’t feel right leaving the girls, even though you’re their emergency contact. I just…” She stopped talking and shook her head. “I guess I’m worried something is really wrong.”

Rafael was quiet for a minute, trying to focus on scooping up the baby food and not the fact that his girlfriend could be dead somewhere. Finally, he said, “I wish I could tell you with certainty that everything is okay, but I can’t. I do know the people looking for her are the absolute best, and I would trust them with my own life. That’s the only reason I’m staying out of their way, actually. I worked with that squad for six years, and they’re fantastic.”

“Is that how you and Amanda met?” Sienna rested her head on her hand, with her elbow on the table. “Have you been dating that long?”

He smiled. “We met when I transferred to the Manhattan DA’s office. I’m an attorney.” He wiped a bit of plum from Billie’s face. “Amanda and I started seeing each other about a year ago, but I’d left that job a year before we ever went out. It would not have been a good idea for us to date while working together.” He stirred up the plums once more, and Billie began to fuss at him. “I know, I know,” he told her. “You don’t like to wait at all. Such an impatient little lady, aren’t you?”

“She also likes if you mix a bit of the fruit into her cereal with the milk from her bottle,” Sienna told him, and he looked surprised.

“Oh yeah? I haven’t tried that. Is that what you want?” he asked, and Billie began to babble at him.

“Wafi?” Jesse straggled into the kitchen in her pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her like a cape. “I’m hungry too, Wafi-Taffy. Tan I get somethin’ good?”

“Here Jesse,” Sienna said. “I can get your pancakes. Would you like that?”

“Sure,” the little girl said, crawling into the chair between Rafael and Sienna. “Is my momma coming home soon?”

Rafael picked Billie up from her seat and settled her in his lap to give her a bottle. “I hope so,” he answered Jesse. “I’m ready to give her a big hug. How about you, princesa?”

“Uh-huh,” Jesse responded. “After I eat, tan I put on my princess shoes so I’m so pwetty for my momma, Wafi? I think she’d wike that!” Sienna handed Jesse her plate and the little girl began to pierce her pancake pieces with her fork.

“Sure, why not?” Rafael said. “You’ll be all ready, won’t you?”

“Uh-huh!” Suddenly, Sienna’s phone rang and Jesse looked at her sharply. “Sienna, you’re wingin’,” Jesse told her.

“Hello?” Sienna answered. “Oh yes! That’s fine! I’m so glad...we’ve been a little worried...sure, Mr. Barba is here...sure, hold on.” She handed the phone over to him just as Jesse asked, “Is that my mom?”

“Hey,” he said, hoping his voice sounded calm, despite the way his stomach was fluttering around. “All good?”

“Yeah,” she said, and he could tell she was exhausted. “Sonny’s bringing me home. I’ll be there as soon as we can get there, okay?”

“Of course,” he replied. “I’ll stay, no worries.”

“Thanks. Can you send Sienna home if she needs to go? And Rafael?” she added, “Thank you.”

He closed his eyes and fought fiercely against the tears of relief he was feeling. “No problem,” he said. “See you soon.”

When he hung up, Jesse was glaring at him. “Was that my momma?”

“Mmhmm,” he said, “and Uncle Sonny is bringing her home, so she’ll be here in a bit.” Looking at Sienna, he said, “Amanda said to go on to your class. She’ll be home soon.” He handed the phone back to her. “Thank you for staying last night, Sienna. You really went above and beyond, and I know Amanda appreciates it. So do I, and so do the girls.”

Sienna pocketed her phone and began to gather her things. “You’re welcome,” she responded. “I’m just so glad everything is okay.”

He smiled and nodded. “It is. Have a good class.”

She pulled on her coat and hugged each of the girls. “I’ll try,” she said, and shut the door behind her.

***

“MOMMA!” Jesse yelled as soon as the door opened.

“Hi, my baby,” Amanda replied tiredly, immediately bending down to take Jesse in her arms. Billie began to squeal and bounce in Rafael’s lap, so he stood and handed her to her tearful mother.

Looking up at him, she whispered, “Thank you.” He nodded and smiled.

He wanted to kiss her, to take her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted a moment alone with her where they could both break down and hold one another and support each other the way they did. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his so he could know, really know, that she was alive and okay and there with him.

But Carisi was standing behind her still, arms crossed and looking godawful exhausted in ways that he shouldn’t have the right to be, so Rafael pretended the woman clutching her children in front of him was just a friend.

Finally Sonny said, “You guys good, Amanda? I need to get back to work, unless you need something…” He glanced at Rafael and half-smiled. “You got this now, right?”

Rafael nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Thank you for everything, Sonny. Truly.”

Amanda pivoted from the floor to face him. “Yes, Sonny...thank you for everything...girls, give Uncle Sonny a hug goodbye.”

“Unta Sonny!” Jesse squealed, jumping up and throwing herself around his legs. “I wove you, Unta Sonny...thank you for bringing Momma home! I misseded her a wot!”

He picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly, and Rafael could see the tears in his eyes. “I love you too, Jess. Very much.”

“Bagah tee doo wah!” Billie said loudly, and they all laughed. 

“Somebody wants her turn,” Amanda teased, and Sonny put Jesse down and picked up Billie. He snuggled the baby close, giving her kisses, and Rafael didn’t know if he felt more touched or jealous in that moment.

Amanda stood and Sonny handed the baby back to her, smiling, but before he could turn back to the door, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Dominick,” she murmured, “thank you.”

Rafael wished for a minute he was invisible. It felt wrong to be there, to be able to view this intimate moment. And part of him wondered if he wasn’t there, would Carisi be going back to work right now? Or would he be comforting his former partner? Did he have feelings for her? It certainly looked like it.

As he was thinking all of these things, Sonny continued to hold Amanda, a soft expression on his face, until his eyes opened...and they met Rafael’s. Awkwardly, he pulled back.

“I’ll call and check on you later,” he promised, smiling at her, and then he was gone.

Amanda locked the door behind him, and turning around, her eyes met Rafael’s and she smiled. Still carrying Billie, she made her way over to the couch and sank down next to him. Billie immediately began to babble and reach for Rafael again, and he took her as Amanda leaned forward and kissed him.

“Are you okay?” he murmured when they parted, and she laughed softly, laying her forehead on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” They sat quietly for a minute, as Jesse turned on the TV and Billie babbled happily to herself. “Can you stay for awhile? Spend the night, even?”

He kissed her forehead. “Of course. Whatever you need.” Seeing her lift her head and look at him with eyebrows raised, he chuckled softly. “Whatever you want.”

She smiled and lay her head back on his shoulder.

***

The kids were settled in bed, and they were in her bedroom, changing for bed themselves. He had a drawer at her house, complete with a couple changes of clothes, some pajamas, underwear and socks. He had a suit in the closet, if he needed it. He tugged on his old Harvard tee, the nicest of his collection. He brought the nice one over several months ago, and made a point of leaving it after she’d pulled it on one night, still sweaty and glistening from their lovemaking. As far as he was concerned, she owned the shirt from that moment on. She’d earned it.

When he turned around, she was sitting on the bed in a tank top and an old pair of his boxers. He didn’t know why, but seeing her in his underwear always sent a primal wave of possessiveness through him. He stepped over to her, standing between her legs, and stroked her hair. “I love you, ‘Manda,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing her temple, then sitting next to her on the bed. He continued to stroke her hair, watching his hand move slowly through the blonde locks. “Always so beautiful, mi amor.” He suddenly felt the sharp pain of potential loss in his chest, the hidden fear that she had really been harmed and wouldn’t come home. His face crumbled as he whispered, “I was terrified…”

“Oh, honey,” she whispered back, cupping his face, “I’m so sorry. I never meant to scare you.” She pulled him against her and his head rested on her shoulder as he began to sob softly. “I know it was awful. I’m so sorry, Rafi. The whole time he had me, I just kept thinking what a fuckup I am. The first thing he pointed out to me was that I had left my gun in my car. Of course I did, because I’m a class A idiot--”

“Stop it, Amanda!” He pulled up, shocked at her words. “None of this is your fault! None of it, hear me? This man broke the law and he’s going to pay for it. You--” he cupped her face gently, stroking her skin with his thumbs, “you were nothing but courageous here. Entiendes?”

She shook her head violently. “You don’t understand!” she argued, eyes wide. “If I were better than a third grade detective, better than some...some slut that gets knocked up from casual sex--not once, but twice, mind you--then maybe I’d be some kind of hero. But I’m not, Rafael! I’m not any of that.” Her voice choked on tears. “I don’t know what I’m doing with my life...but if I end up ruining everything for those little girls, I’ll never forgive myself…” 

She was crying softly, and he reached out and stroked her arm. “He talked about his daughters a lot...I told you about that case, and what Ivy’s gone through...in ten years, that could be Jesse. I could be in his shoes. You never think, as a cop, that you could be in that situation, but I could. I can see it--that I’d be distracted, or unavailable, or out of touch, and Jesse could fall victim to somebody...and what then? I would do anything to protect my girls. That’s what I always say, but what if I’m not smart enough to stop something like this? What if the best I have--as a cop, as a mother--isn’t good enough?”

“Then the village you’ve built around them--me, their dads, the squad, your friends--will step up and help you. We’ve got your back, Amanda. We love those girls and we love you. You’re not alone in this.” He shook his head. “I can only imagine how frightening it must be to be a parent these days...how afraid you must feel about people potentially hurting your girls, especially working in SVU. But Amanda, you’re so much better, and so much more, than you give yourself credit for. Look, let’s not put Jesse on a pole quite yet, okay? She’s still got so much living to do before then. And so do we.” He stroked her face with his thumb, and a small smile crept onto her face. “I promise, Mandy. Lots of time.”

She turned her face to kiss his hand. “How about tonight, Rafael? What do we have tonight?”

He smiled softly at her, then leaned in and kissed her slowly. His hand slid up her side, under the tank she was wearing, until he was cupping her breast, thumb stroking her nipple. “We have time...and we have each other.” 

She pulled back from him, meeting his eyes and sitting still as he continued to stroke her nipple. Then she reached down and pulled her tank off, tossing it to the floor. A slow grin crept across his face as she pulled him down on top of her, and she tugged his shirt up and off quickly, grinning back. “Rafael Barba,” she teased, running her fingertips down his naked chest, “I’m definitely ready for time with you.”

He grinned, then kissed her passionately, sliding a knee between her thighs and his hand from her breast over her stomach, inside of the boxers. His fingers gently probed her, finding her warm and wet, and she returned his kiss. Her legs spread farther, his fingers slid deeper, and a moment later he was rubbing them in lazy, gentle circles. “Rafa,” she whispered against his throat, “you feel good. I wanna feel you inside of me.”

He chuckled, feeling his dick growing ridiculously hard against her hip. “You sure you’re ready? Patience is a virtue, y’know.” He slid his middle finger inside of her and began to pump slowly.

“Mmm,” she answered. “Just grab the lube and we’re good.”

He pulled back and looked at her for a minute, then kissed her nose and reached into the nightstand. After a moment of fumbling, he returned with a warming lube and held it up. “Ah...look what I found! This work for you? I hear it’s nice and warm...although so is my cock…”

She tweaked his nipple. “Just fuck me already, lover boy.”

They both were giggling at her sassiness. He opened the lube and spread a generous amount onto them before setting it aside, lining up, and sliding into her. And it was oh, so good.

Her legs wrapped around his hips instantly, trying to hold him closer, to feel the laughter in his chest against hers. He tried to stay still for her to adjust, since he was long and thick and buried inside her, but she immediately rolled her hips against his and moaned, low. Impulsively, he sucked at her neckline and thrust forward, hard.

“Fuck, yes,” she hissed. “Again. More.” She slapped his back lightly, and he found himself wanting to give in completely to physical desire, to pleasure. She rolled her hips again, tightened herself around his waist, and he pulled his hips back and thrust forward, deep, then back again before thrusting again. His mouth moved to her ear, nipping and thrusting hard and fast, until they were moving in tandem. “Yes, yes…” she moaned in his ear quietly, and he knew she was painfully aware there were children down the hall. “Fuck, Rafa...christ…”

He pulled back to change the angle, shoving a pillow under her ass and pulling one leg up to his shoulder. He ran his tongue over her calf, nipping close to her knee, then thrust completely into her again. This time she whined, high pitch and ethereal, and he pulled back and thrust again, over and over again until the bed was tapping the wall and she was whining in rhythm to his thrusts. One of her hands reached behind her, grabbing the headboard to brace herself, and he adjusted himself to rest a hand on either side of her head. “Gonna make you come so fucking hard, baby,” he growled, not taking a moment to rest for either of them. He suddenly realized he was panting in rhythm with her, in rhythm with his thrusting and the bed tapping the wall and her hips rolling--

“God yes!” she cried out loudly, and he clapped his mouth over hers to swallow the sound. She ground against him fiercely and he kept his rhythm as evenly as he could, despite the fact he could swear his jism was climbing out of his balls. She knew, he swore she knew, because her legs dropped and she grabbed his ass, massaging and rubbing and speaking beautiful filth. “That’s right, fill me up, baby...give it to me good...I know you can...God, you’re so good...come on, baby...you bang me so good…”

Her fingers dusted over his crack, and he arched, thrusting hard, and came. His mind completely emptied of anything but pleasure, the only thing mattering was the feeling radiating from his groin through the rest of his body. He arched once more, filling her again in complete gratification, before collapsing on top of her body, completely sated.

“You okay?” she asked quietly a few minutes later. He was starting to slip from her, but still had absolutely no desire to move.

“I’m good,” he finally answered, withdrawing the rest of the way and laying next to her in the bed. He turned to face her, noticing her flushed face and relaxed expression. “Something tells me we both needed that.”

She chuckled softly. “Agreed.” She rested a hand on his hip, stroking it for a few minutes, before saying, “We didn’t use a condom.” At his sleepy silence, she added, “I’m on the shot, so we should be okay. I mean, I know we’ve talked about all of this before, but I also know you prefer the added insurance--”

He kissed her gently. “I’m okay with it, honey.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m just so happy you’re here.”

She snuggled closer to him, resting on his chest and stroking the random hair there. “Me too, Rafa,” she sighed sleepily against him. “Me too.”


End file.
